This invention relates to railing system useful to form a barrier, fencing or the like. In particular, the invention relates to a railing system in which the pickets are readily adjustable to an angle with respect to the railing to allow forming of a barrier on a horizontal or on an inclined surface.
Fencing and balustrades formed using a top railing supported by pickets or upstanding posts are commonly used on stairs, balconies and patios as a safety barrier with a pleasing appearance. They may be formed of materials such as wrought iron, vinyl, wood or aluminum. Aluminum is generally the preferred material. Aluminum is easy to extrude and form and is lightweight yet sturdy and enjoys excellent weather resistance.
The fencing or balustrade is typically formed as a railing system that includes a top railing secured to pickets that extend vertically downwardly from the top rail and which are spaced at desired intervals. The pickets may extend into a wooden or concrete base or the like, or, more usually are also attached to a bottom rail which, in turn, is mounted to the stairs or balcony for which the railing system acts as a barrier.
Examples of prior art railing systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,005 to Zen and U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,240 to Baker.
In the installation of railing systems, particularly when the top railing is installed at an incline to the horizontal on stairs or sloped surfaces, for example, the problem of attaching the pickets to the top and bottom rails can result in considerable delay and in wastage of material. The conventional method of joining the pickets to the top and bottom rails is by welding. When the railings are inclined to the horizontal, it is necessary to measure the required angle and cut the ends of the pickets to the correct angle and length. If errors are made in transferring the measurements to the pickets then substantial waste can result. U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,249 to Zen discloses one solution to this problem by providing a railing structure having pivotable joints to mount the pickets to the railings for rotation to a desired angle to minimize wastage and maximize speed of construction.
The present invention provides a railing system and railing member that also allows pivoting of the pickets with respect to the railing to simplify installation. The arrangement of the present invention conceals the pivoting attachment of the pickets to the railings to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a railing system comprising:
a first longitudinal rail portion defining a channel into which pickets are insertable at spaced intervals;
fasteners to pivotally connect the pickets to the channel for orientation to a desired angle with respect to the first longitudinal rail portion; and
a second longitudinal rail portion fittable onto the first longitudinal rail portion to form an assembled rail member with the channel and fasteners concealed within the interior of the assembled rail member.
The present invention also provides a railing system comprising a first longitudinal rail portion to pivotally support a plurality of pickets at spaced intervals for orientation to a desired angle and a second longitudinal rail portion fittable onto the first longitudinal rail portion to form an assembled rail member with the first longitudinal rail portion concealed by the second longitudinal rail portion.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides a rail member comprising:
a first longitudinal rail portion defining a channel into which pickets are insertable at spaced intervals to be pivotally supported for orientation to a desired angle with respect to the first longitudinal rail portion; and
a second longitudinal rail portion fittable onto the first longitudinal rail portion to form an assembled rail member with the channel concealed within the interior of the assembled rail member.